Implants
General Implant Information :Implants, sometimes referred to as 'Augmentations', are enhancements you can add to your character to upgrade his abilities far beyond that of a normal human. Implants can range from cybernetic body parts, to thermal vision and enhanced speed. The only limitation to which of Dystopia's Implants you can use is which Augmentation Class you choose. Each Implant uses up a certain number of 'slots', and each class has a limited number of these slots, meaning you must carefully pick and choose which implants you wish your character to have. Note that the Implants are classified into two categories.. Head Implants, and Body Implants.. The light class has the most 'Head' Slots, where as the heavy has the most 'Body' Slots. Most implants will also use a special resource called 'Energy'. Each class has the same ammount of 'energy'(50), and overuse or unecessary usage of implants will result in your energy depeleting to zero and you being stuck with only your wits and your gun. Energy slowly recharges over time. Also, one of the implants gives you more energy. :We expect the Implant system to be one of Dystopia's more interesting and Distinguishing features that truly seperatetes it from all the other drivel out there, much the same way we think Cyberspace will.. :] .. :We know what some of the implants do, but others are a little more obscure. Please remember that since these screenshots were released, any given implant may have been modified, removed, or combined with another. This is just what we know so far, and it's very tentative. It's pretty much certain that implants have been added, as well. :A screenshot of the Implant Selection in the early alpha can be found here. :An updated version of the Implant screenshot can be found here. :The latest version of the Implant Selection can be found here Note that the implant called TADS has been confirmed REMOVED from Dystopia. TADS once stood for 'Target Aquisition and Deployment System'. We don't know what it USED to do but we speculate it was sort of an Auto-Aim implant. Probably removed for obvious reasons. IFF Identify Friend or Foe. Originally intended as an implant, it shows you the who is a teammate and who is an enemy by displaying a green or red box around them. It also shows you the health, armour, and energy of your teammates at a certain distance, and their implants up close. The dev team found that all everyone would grab the IFF, so it now comes automatically, and is not considered an implant. It only turns off when one is hit by an EMP grenade or turns on the termals. ---- Known Head Implants The head implants go in your head or connect to the head in some manner. Typically, head implants are looked upon as 'recon' implants or implants that improve visual sight or allow more combat awareness through the HUD or sounds(Such as the Sound Wave Triangulator). Since the light gets the most head slots, it fits with his 'stealthy', 'scout' archtype. Cortex Bomb Once you get down to a certain level of health, the Cortex Bomb activates. If you are not healed after a certain period of time, your head blows up. Yes, you heard us right. This implant does enough damage to kill an entire group of enemeies at once. Don't expect it to be super cheap however, as it makes an audible sound of some sort that nearby players can hear and identify when your health drops low enough. However, if you are killed before it goes off, or if you are healed above 20 health by a mediplant, it will not go off. 1 slot. Cyberdeck This implant lets you hack into cyberspace. UPDATE: Once thought to only be available to the Light Class, the Cyberdeck is obtainable by the Medium as well. The Cyberdeck itself isn't actually an upgrade made to the head so much as a sort of 'board' that stores the 'Deckers' programs and limits his abilities in Cyberspace. The actual inferface port through which the Decker connects to Cyberspace with is the part that connects to the head, through the CyberDeck. In either case, we don't know if there will be some kind of visible 'Cyberdeck' on Deckers or not, but in either case, access to the game's cool Cyberspace world will be available to users of this Implant. 3 slots. TAC Scanner A very tactical implant. This device costs a certain ammount of energy to use and essentially 'pings' the surrounding area and shows you enemies on your radar and gives you their IFF boxes, even through walls. Even cooler than this, the TAC Scanner works in tandem with your friends IFF and shows them the radar information you gain from using the TAC scanner! Obviously this will be a must have for the organized, team-oriented clan scene. 3 slots. SWT Sound Wave Triangulator. If an opponent makes any kind of noise, this implant picks up their location and displays them on a waveform on your screen. Footsteps, gunshots, and bullet impacts are all then displayed onscreen as triangles--even through walls. The SWT is countered by the Sound Suppressor however. This may be a popular pick among those who like to know where their enemy is at all times, or at the least have the best possible chance not to be caught with their pants down. 2 slots. Thermal Vision By toggling this implant on, you can see any and all persons in your visual range with a sort of reddish/purplish glow. This can make finding enemies easier, allow you to target them easier, and even more importantly, it allows you to see lights using the Stealth suit! A screenshot of the thermal can be found here 2 slots. ---- Body Implants Body implants can be a wide variety of things. Replaced cybernetic arms and legs and a multitude of other things. The heavy has the most body slots, where the light has the least. Mediplant This implant costs energy to use (as most implants do), and slowly regenerates lost health for both the user and any team mates in his local area. The downside to this implant is of course that you must wait for your health to rejuvinate back to full and that is costs your precious energy. 3 slots. Leg Boosters The leg boosters do three things. First, they increase your jump height by 'charging' and releasing your jump button. Heavies jump the shortest distance whereas lights jump the highest. The leg boosters also increase your running speed when active while using yor walk(sprint) key. This allowd for quick katana kills or running quickly between objectives. Last, they negate any fall damage. You can fall any distance and take no damge, however, falling into a "void", such as off the building in dys_vaccine, or into the silo in dys_silo will still kill you. 2 slots. Sound Suppressor You will be completely silent. The sounds both of walking and firing are completely muffled when using Sound Supression. The only thing the opponent will be able to hear is the sound of your bullets ripping through his body and ricocheting off the wall behind him! Sound Supressor will quickly become a favorite of the Stealth buffs, allows you to sneak around unheard (Even by the SWT), and silenty take our your enemies without them being the wiser. 2 slots. Stealth A very awesome implant. The Stealth Suit is only available to the Light Class, but grants the user temporary invisibility. While stealthed, you are rendered as much in the same manor as the water render in the HL2 demo test, and the more you move around , the more visible you become, but the longer you stay still, your form begins to become more transparent. When being hit by weapon fire a shimmer similar to that when moving appears. The Thermal Vision Implant will reveal your location to enemies, so the Stealth Suit won't be without drawbacks. It also has massive drain on your energy, so use it sparingly. 5 slots. SCS Superconductor Capacitor Storage. This implant allows you to increase your total energy level thus allowing you to use whatever implants you have for a longer period of time, think of it as more batteries. The low slot cost makes this an easy and popular pick, especially in implant builds that leave you with 1 free body slot. 1 slot.